Current video playback systems typically allow consumers to rewind or fast-forward through the video, oftentimes allowing a user to select one of a few different speeds at which the fast-forwarding or rewinding can be performed. Some systems also allow slow-motion playback of video, oftentimes allowing a user to select one of a few different speeds at which the slow-motion playback can be performed. However, such techniques can make it difficult for users to find a particular location in the video because if they go too quickly they may miss the location they are looking for, whereas if they go too slowly it may take a long time to find the location they are looking for. These current rewind, fast-forward, and slow-motion techniques can thus be problematic and can create frustrating user experiences.